ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Kinning
Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Chris Kinning, born Chris Dunning was born in Phillidelphia, Pennsylvania. He comes from a history of wrestlers including his two adopted sisters Kyli and Meomi. He was the bad child of the group,including failing classes, but all of that changed after he joined his college wrestling team. He attended Auburn University and lead his wrestling team to four championships. Wrestling Start Chris Kinning and twelve of his friends, including his two sisters, built a replica of a TNA iMPACT! 6-Sided ring in the back of Kinning Philidelplia home. Kinning reports of "practicing with his friends every weekend to the extent that they had a little background federation." This federation was called "Wrestling Evolution," composed of a male and female division. After Kinning and his family moved to Atlanta, Georgia, Kinning leagaly changed his name from Chris Dunning to Chris Kinning. After leaving home and graduating from University of Texas, Kinning attended Texas Wrestling Academy. His wrestling career started after his attendance of a WFOW live event in Toronto Canada. After being trash talked from one of the talents. He jumped into the ring and landed one of his infamous moves which was the Moonsault Double Foot Stomp, learned from one of his favorite wrestlers. Because of this, he was awarded a chance to do interviewing in the WFOW, later becoming a fill time wrestler. In Wrestling Finisher & Signature Moves * Assassination (Top rope rolling fireman's carry slam) * GTS (JackHammer) * SharpShooter * Spear * Military Press Powerslam * Double underhook suplex * Pumphandle fallaway slam * SpineBuster * Superplex * Cobra Clutch * BackBreaker * German Suplex * Arm Drag * Mountain Bomb * Full Nelson Slam * Big Boot * High Knee * Throat Thrust * STF Rocket Launcher His all - time favorite move is the Rocket Launcher. It is a double team maneuver. One wrestler ascends the top turnbuckle. Their partner then stands below them and reaches up, taking hold of them. The wrestler on the top rope then forms aflying Body Splash, Senton Bomb, or any other Ariel Move, with their partner throwing them, thus increasing their range and height. He is currently in the progress of learning the move and making it one of his regulars. Managers Krazy Ky - (World Federation of Wrestling & Full Metal Wrestling) Amber Aristy - (World Federation of Wrestling & CWA) Tag Team * Nation of Domination: Chris Kinning (as The Hitman), Crazy Chris, Sage Smith, The Uncensored Phenom, & Krazy Ky * RKA: Chris Kinning (as The Rated R Superstar), Krazy Ky, and Angel of Death * The Federation: Chris Kinning (as The Icon), Crazy Chris, & Mini Kitty * nWo: Chris Kinning, Supercrazy, Chronik Kid, DJ * FTW: Chris Kinning, Chronik Kid, Mr Untouchable, JM Rockstar Theme Song(s) His current theme songs include the following * WFOW & MWF: "Blind" by Korn Quotes Chris Kinning took one of Chris Jericho's most famous quotes and *adopted it as one of his own * What about you? What about "Raisin?" I mean you might as well ask, what about the flight of the African ant-eater...or how about, what about the fact that nobody cares about any of those questions and nobody gives a damn about either one of you Current Days These days, Kinning is still part of the WFOW and has no intent of leaving. He also main evented WFOW first ever Reign of the Apocalypse. ROA is WFOW's "SuperBowl" show Creations As like his friend Warrior Wrath, Hitman has also made his mark in wrestling history by making a specialty. Hitman is the creator of the imfamous Thinderdome Triple Cage Match. This match is a combination of the thunderdome match and the triple cage match. This match involves three cages stacked on top of each other, with each cage decreasing in size from the bottom up, with the middle cage containing weapons. The top edges of each cage is electrified. The only way to win is when one competitor's "terminator", usually a manager who stands outside of the ring, throws in the towel, or gives up. This match has not been fought without the competitors needing surgery. Championships & Accomplishments * Current MWF Intercontinental Champion * Current WWEF Champion * General Manager of CWA Alchemy * General Manager of World Revolution Training Center * Chairman of Wrestling Revolution * WXW Tag Team Champion (Kinning & Hardcore Kidd) (1 - Time, 1st & Final) * WAR Tag Team Champion (Kinning & Hardcore Kidd) (1 - Time, 1st & Final) * WAR Heavyweight Champ (1 - Time, 1st) * WFOW's Mr. Money in The Bank (1 - Time, 1st) Personal Life * On the June 5th edition of WFOW's Total Knockout, Kinning walked out with a new manager / girlfriend, Ms. Brittany. In an interview with PWInsider, it was confirmed that the two were officialy going out for over eight months. She can be seen constantly at ringside as manager for Kinning * He is currently an avid, but beginner, guitar player * When not wrestling, he is a teammate on DC's Snow Team * Outside of wrestling, he is true friends with Chronic Kid, MJM & Crazy Chris and is the little brother of Mini*Kitty* & Krazy Ky * His favorite bands are Saliva, Killswitch Engage, Korn, Nirvana, Seether, and many more. External Links Kinning on Myspace